The present invention relates to display signs and in particular to display signs which incorporate means for giving an aural message when, activated by a user and/or have the capability to log information input by a user.
It is known to provide display signs with a loudspeaker through which an aural message can be played from, for example a magnetic tape, through an amplifier when the display sign is interrogated or activated by a user such as by pressing one of a number of buttons.
Although such aural display signs are known they are relatively bulky, expensive to produce and relatively inflexible in their application.